<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proud of You Always by DianaandAlicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168283">Proud of You Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia'>DianaandAlicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Raven's a teacher, Set on the Ring, The other members of the Ring are alive, this story just focuses on Emori Murphy and Raven mostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emori wants to be Raven's second in command but needs the educational requirements to do it. Raven teaches her all that she needs to know, but after one bad grade, it's up to Murphy to comfort her and tell her that it's ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emori/John Murphy (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proud of You Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi y'all!</p>
<p>So I got the idea for writing this when I remembered that Emori was Raven's right hand woman for all the rocket science stuff, and it made me wonder how Emori learned it all, considering she never grew up in a village or had a formal education in the same capacity Raven did. So I wrote this story to fill in the gaps.</p>
<p>For timeline sake, I'd say this is set between year one and two on the Ring.</p>
<p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright. 3:00. We’re done for the day.” Raven said, addressing Echo and Emori. They were in a spare room on the Ring doing school. Emori had expressed an interest in learning to do what Raven does, but before she could do that, Raven pointed out that Emori needed to get past an elementary level education to know what to do, especially in the math and sciences. Echo also showed some interest in furthering her education so Raven decided to start school sessions with the two, and then teach them the stuff that was common place to learn on the Ark. </p>
<p>“Before you leave, I have your math tests for you. Emori, can I see you quick before you go?” </p>
<p>“Yeah sure.” Emori said, wondering what Raven needed. </p>
<p>The moment she got her test back, she immediately knew why Raven was keeping her after. </p>
<p>Her heart felt like it plummeted into her stomach when she saw that on her math test, she only got five out of twenty right. She quickly glanced over to Echo and saw that the taller girl had her test proudly sitting out on her desk, a perfect score and a smiley face on the front page. </p>
<p>After Echo left, Emori stayed back, and waited for Raven to make the first move. </p>
<p>“I’m not surprised this is happening.” Raven started, and Emori looked up at her, confused. </p>
<p>“You struggled a lot with this unit, and based on how you did with the two homework assignments, I am not at all surprised that you didn’t do so hot on this test.” </p>
<p>“Are you mad at me?” </p>
<p>“Of course not Emori. Sometimes certain lessons in subjects can be harder to grasp than others and it’s ok. We won’t move on with you just yet, I think what would be best is to redo this lesson, and you and I can work one on one to make sure you understand it. Then you can retake the test, ok?” </p>
<p>Emori nodded, happy with Raven’s plan. Raven was always like this. One thing that she never understood back when she was in school was that teachers would move on to the next subject after a test, even if people failed the exam. To Raven, she felt like that wasn’t productive, because especially in math, a lot of components build upon each other and if someone doesn’t understand and fails the test about some component along the way, then the rest of the lessons won’t make any sense and the student will continue to fail. Since she felt this way, she made sure that she did not move on to a new lesson with Emori and Echo until they got a perfect or near perfect score on their test.  </p>
<p>Raven didn’t care how long it took; she didn’t care if Emori was going to have to retake this test seven times before moving on. What she cared about was that Echo and Emori were getting a quality education that allowed them to go their own pace and gain a clear understanding of what they were learning. </p>
<p>Also, considering that Emori wants to learn rocket science like Raven, it wouldn’t be good if she just moved on to a new portion of math without understanding the first parts. When it comes to a future job, that kind of carelessness could end up being dangerous. So that’s why Raven insisted on both girls taking their time. </p>
<p>“During math hour tomorrow, I’ll get Echo set up with the new chapter and then you and I can work one on one through this test, and go over the answers you got wrong. Then, during study block, we can go back over the lesson in the textbook if you’d like to.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Raven.” </p>
<p>“No problem. I’ll see you at dinner then.” Raven said, excusing Emori and turning to erase the history lesson off of the white board. </p>
<p>As Emori made her way back to the room that she shared with Murphy, she could feel the lump in her throat grow bigger and she hurried as fast as she could, so she could cry in peace. She knew that Raven wasn’t mad or disappointed with her, but seeing that failing grade on her paper, she felt so stupid. Like she was the biggest failure on the Ring. </p>
<p><em> With scores like this, Raven’s never  </em> <em> gonna </em> <em>  let me be her second in command </em>. Emori thought to herself, crumpling her test into a ball and throwing it in the corner of the room once she arrived at her destination. </p>
<p>An hour later, Murphy came to the bedroom, finished with his job for the day. Since he didn’t really have a preferred skill set, he often bounced from area to area, helping others with their jobs, or doing something around the Ring to help. Today, he had been helping Monty with his algae farm, and now that the work day was over, he was excited to snuggle with Emori and hear about her day. </p>
<p>He was a little bit concerned though, when at first, he didn’t see Emori in the bedroom. Just as he was about to go look for her, he noticed that the covers on the bed had a lump under it, and the lump shifted slightly.  </p>
<p>Emori was hiding. </p>
<p>“Emmy?” He asked gently, and smiled when he saw the lump on the bed move slightly. </p>
<p>“Emmy Bug, are you hiding from me?” He asked in a joking tone, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to where Emori was laying. </p>
<p>“Hmmph.” Emori grunted, not in a good mood. At this point, Murphy knew what he needed to do. He gently pulled the covers down and saw Emori staring at him, her eyes red and her face tearstained. </p>
<p>“Honey what’s wrong?” Murphy asked, and Emori only shook her head. She was embarrassed and didn’t want her boyfriend to think he was dating a stupid loser. </p>
<p>“Did something happen at school?” He asked, assuming that’s where the problem originated. Emori spent six hours a day doing school, so it’s not like she had a whole bunch of other places to be at the moment. </p>
<p>When she didn’t answer, he immediately knew that was exactly what the problem was. </p>
<p>“Emmy, Baby, what happened?” He coaxed, before glancing around the room and spotting a crumpled-up ball of paper. </p>
<p>Bingo. </p>
<p>He went over and picked it up, and saw the bad grade. As soon as he saw the failing mark, he knew why she was upset. He then glanced over at Emori and saw that her facial expression was a mixture of disgust and shame. </p>
<p>“Trust me Emori, one bad grade isn’t the end of the world.” </p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” </p>
<p>“What? No, trust me, it’s not. I’ve failed classes before and look at me now! Still alive and helping Monty with an algae farm.” </p>
<p>“It’s not the same.” </p>
<p>“Ok. Can you explain to me how it’s not the same?” </p>
<p>“Because if I’m too stupid to learn how to do this properly, Raven will never let me be her second in command! If I can’t do this, then I’ll just be a stupid nobody. Soon enough Raven will get so frustrated that I can’t get it and she’ll give up on me. Just like everyone else has.” </p>
<p>“Emori, you know that’s not true.” Murphy said sternly, not liking it when his girlfriend talked badly about herself. </p>
<p>Emori looked up to Murphy with tears in her eyes and after a minute, let out a shaky breath. </p>
<p>“I-I know. But, it’s just so frustrating. Why is it that I can do it perfect before and now all of a sudden I can’t?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know. That’s just how it is sometimes. Are you going to be getting some help with Raven?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re gonna start redoing the chapter tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“That’s good. How about, instead of a game night tomorrow, we take a look at the chapter too?” </p>
<p>Emori nodded in agreement and Murphy smiled. Now that they got all that figured out, it was time to cheer his girl up. </p>
<p>“Come ‘ere.” He said gently, sitting on the bed and cuddling her close to him. </p>
<p>“You know I’m proud of you no matter how you do, because I know you’re trying your best.” </p>
<p>“Why is it so hard sometimes?” </p>
<p>“Well, age has to do with it. Did you know that it is easier to learn something as a young child compared to an adult?” </p>
<p>“It is?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. If you would have learned this when you were like eight or nine, the same age kids on the Ark were learning it, it’d be a lot easier for you. But nevertheless, I’m proud of you, because I know you’re doing your best.” </p>
<p>“I’m just afraid I won’t be seen as valuable if I’m not smart.” </p>
<p>“Em, you’re always gonna be valuable, no matter how far you go with your education. You are one of the smartest people I know and you are important and you matter just for being you. Don’t forget that my love.” </p>
<p>Emori wrinkled her nose in disagreement, and Murphy started to skitter his fingers across her belly, tickling her to make her laugh. </p>
<p>“EEEK! John, Stop!” She squealed in between laughs. </p>
<p>“There’s the smile that I love.” He said, stopping the tickles and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Emori said after a minute, cuddling in closer to Murphy. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” He responded, lightly running his fingers along her back, kissing her temple every so often. </p>
<p>The two cuddled together for another hour and a half, until Monty said that the Algae was ready for supper, and then they went to the dining area hand in hand. </p>
<p>Together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>